


And Then I Said...

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Back home at Bag End after the War of the Ring, Sam describes his beautiful impression of his sleeping master in Ithilien.





	

This sweet scene is one of several which are implied by the book, but not depicted by it. 


End file.
